ONESHOT: The Demon and Nymph
by Nyxtsuki
Summary: ONESHOT PWP Enjoy for now


It was a peaceful day, calm at the spring where a beautiful water nymph lived. Her body glimmered in the sunlight as she glided across her spring. She was naked like most nymphs, unashamed or unaware of what her body enticed. As she hummed a soft tune across the water, it was carried by the wind and met with the ear of a demon. Lulled by her sweet voice he entered her spring area and was enchanted by her. Feeling the presence of a stranger, the water nymph crooked her over her shoulder, seeing the demon she curiously looked at him.

"A demon has entered my space." The nymph sang, parading over the water, "A Demon enchanted by a nymph!"

"Little Nymph, what is your name?" The demon cooed, he was gorgeous himself; his voice was deep and reminded the nymph of sweet darkness, his body was lean but rippled with muscle, his skin was a light leather brown with not a blemish or scar. He had two long black horns that matched his waist length black hair which flowed freely around him. His eye's we're a bright cherry red and deep with lust, as he licked his lips. He was as naked as the nymph besides the loincloth tied around his waist, which did nothing to hide his large erection.

"My name is Syria, A water nymph of this spring!" She floated closer to him, still treading the water slightly, as she neared closer to him, he noticed that she wasn't naked but wore an almost see through blue slip like dress. It covered her round luscious breast that we're perked as they spoke. She had long legs that made his mouth water for a taste. Her hair was a teal like blue that matched her eyes and was even longer than his, braided into a thick braid that touched the water below her feet. She had blue markings all over her body and silver jewelry jingled off her wrist and ankles. A small silver circlet circled her forehead with a small aquamarine jewel dangling from the middle. She was a beautiful sight indeed.

"What is your name Demon?" her voice was melodious as she danced closer to him, "Which realm to you claim?"

"Legion, a hell chaser demon, I claim fire and earth as my realm." He growled as he waited for her to come into his reach, she moved to him curiously, just within his reach and he lunged. Grabbing her wrist and pulling her into him, "And I've just claimed you as mine." He growled as he pulled her to the grass, placing her under his body and forcefully claiming her mouth. She gasped in shock, and fought under him, her hand reached out to slap him before he caught it.

"Little Syria, did you not expect this? Enchanting me with your tune, your dance?" he sneered as he took both her wrist in his hands and lifted over her head. He inhaled her scent, of fresh water and rain. The day seemed to get dimmer as it slowly faded into sunset. She squirmed under him, her breathing ragged and her eyes filled with rage….and desire. He leaned down to her neck, licking right below her earlobe; he shifted his body so that he lay atop her, separating her legs with his own. She inhaled sharply as she felt his erection on her thigh. He lifted his head to look at her, lips swollen from his kiss and a fresh flush spreading across her pale ivory skin. His free hand trailed over her cheek down to her neck where he bent his mouth to kiss, sucking gently before nipping at her.

"Demon!" She spat out, he looked up at her amused.

"Do you always call out the obvious Little Syria?" he whispered, his body pressed inward, his skin to hers and it burned her but not with pain, "A Demon you have called to you, and here I am." He smiled evilly as she bucked under him, trying to fight through his grip. Her powers we're more weakened by the fact she was on land than in her spring water and that this demon held power over earth. Not only that but his element of fire called out to her element of water, opposites fated to attract to each other. Her body craved the feel of him, all of him.

"Legion, your name is." She whispered, he pulled back to stare at her. She looked at him painfully, her body glowed light blue, causing his to burn a dim red. He let go of her hands as she gripped his face pulling it down to her mouth, "I will accept this." She whispered in his ear before placing her lips on his mouth, tugging gently on his lip as they parted and their tongues melded together. He pushed her body deep into the ground, trying to feel every inch of her, her breast, still clothed by the thin dress, pressed against his chest as her arms wrapped around his neck. Unable to stand the thin like dress any longer, he pulled back and growled, grabbing the dress in his fist and pulling it away, the sound of it ripping was music to his ears. She met his ferociousness with her own, raking her nails down his back to where his loincloth, which failed at covering him but still, was in the way, was and untied. He jerked when her hands came to his front and took his erection in her palms; her touch was cool to his fire. He bent back a little giving her room to explore.

"Syria..." He moaned deeply as she cupped him, rubbing gently. Her hand brushed his shaft causing him to arch. He took her hand in his moved it away; "It'll be over before I even start nymph." He grinned, pulling her up to knees, His hands went to her breast, rubbing them in his palms, and her nipples became hard and perked even more, begging for more.

"Legion…" She placed her hand behind his head and pushed it down to her breast as her other hand went to her core in between her thighs. He took one of her breast in his hands, pulling it forward to his mouth, where he nipped the nipple slightly and swished his tongue around. She moaned as he teased her breast, his long hair fell forward tickling her thighs. Her hand stayed between her thighs, stroking her own wetness until she became so wet and hot that the climax burst through her, causing her to gasp loudly and arch forward. Legion caught her as she started to fall back, his hand placed in the middle of her back as her support.

"You came before I said you could." Legion growled, His hands positioned underneath her butt, cupping it before he lifted her up so that she was in position for him to slide in her, she looked at him willingly as she tried to lower herself to him. He grinned evilly.

"Legion?" She screamed as he brought her down, fast and hard, taking him deep inside her. Her body jerked in response as she felt his largeness inside her, stretching her ever so slightly. He pinned her to the ground with him on top, thrusting hard and deeply into her, causing her to climax within only a few seconds, her nails dug deep into his back as she rode a wave of pain and pleasure. He continued to thrust, shifting her into different positions, as she screamed his name. Tears started to form in her eyes, but she wasn't sure from the pain or the sheer amount of pleasure she felt. He shifted her again so that her back faced him, cupping her breast; he bit down on her neck, not enough to break skin, but enough to leave a mark. She took one of his hands and moved it to down between her thighs where she led him to her nub, rubbing it with him as he still thrusted in her. She left her hand down with his and took his other hand in her mouth, sucking two of his fingers until her climax hit so hard that she bucked violently, Legion stayed motionless as he released inside her, his pleasure shone on his face. He held her upright as he felt her go limp. Laying back, he let her sprawl across his body, her breathing was ragged and uneven.

"Little Syria, What an enjoyment I gained." He whispered in her ear, "But I'm finished with you, not even close." He laughed evilly and all Syria could do was whimper in anticipation.


End file.
